Opposite's Attract
by DevilsTornHeart
Summary: Why do Kouga and Inuyasha always fight? Why are they always at each others throats? Find out why here...Yaoi...Haha


**Opposite's Attract**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from InuYasha for if I did, believe me they wouldn't be allowed to play on television...heh

**A/N: **Well I'm writing another story, Tainted Love, and I haven't posted in FOREVER! I'd like to give my readers something juicy as a sorta forgive me present for waiting, if you have, and reading! So I plan to do it in smut and hot and heavy scenes! Am I not an awesome author?...At least I'd like to think...enjoy!

**O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o**

I wait behind a large boulder for you and that useless group of yours. Why do you stay? They do you no good in my opinion, and hold you back. You could be a powerful demon, not feeling guilty because you enjoy it, and I'd love to be by your side. I yearn to feel that companionship between us instead of the constant 'fighting'. Over non-other then a woman! She isn't worth it, not when I found out what I really wanted. You.

I may be aggressive towards you but you, a fellow canine descendent, should understand the meaning behind it. My pack, what remains of it, doesn't care what I do and yet I know yours would. If we were to join together in that primitive dance, it would offend them to no end. I know you wouldn't mind but I think you do have some feelings for that girl. Sad, isn't it?

That's fine with me. Take her and join with her but I would love to be able to enjoy you for myself. Maybe, if you allowed, for eternity. I care for you. I do but to express my feelings in any other form but physically is near an impossible feat without proper education and without that I can not accurately express myself to you.

I doubt what I feel towards you is love. I don't think I can truly feel that towards you without me needing, wanting, you in a more then a carnal nature. I was raised and encouraged to take what I wanted and I want you. You, the half-breed with the rebellious mouth and the will to attack a foe larger or greater then yourself with little to no fear. I envy you for that and at the same time praise you. Why must we fight over something so simple? There must be millions of women out there and we chose that one?

I peek over the edge of the rock and notice you and that leech like group moving towards me in the form of a black speck on the horizon. My heart picks up speed and a rush of endorphins gives me a brief euphoric high. I've been tracking you for a while now, using Kagome as a reason to see you, and its worked great. She blushes at the attention and I salivate at the sight of you. With a masterfully honed control, I slow my heart and blood. No sense in jumping out with an obvious erection, right? Ha!

I step out and lazily stretch, I want you to be aware of me before I show, and I waste some more time with rolling my shoulders. With a finale pop of my neck I break off into a sprint, the vacuum of winds just another rush of ecstasy. I think of it as a sorta bonus prize to get you. Foreplay to the imminent conclusion to this step and dance. I'm hoping to shove fate into a rapid version of what will have happened later.

Within minutes, what would have taken you hours to cross, I finally see you. I cannot hide the grin on my face at this fact so I direct it towards the dimwit. The blush doesn't make my grin anymore for her and I can feel the pull of anger, from you, aimed towards me. I want you to attack. I want to feel your fist connect to my jaw in my masochistic need to be close to you. Any form of contact will do but I want to feel you in me. Our noise filling my ears as we reach that height over and over again. When I enjoy something immensely, I can appreciate it for a long time. I doubt I can ever be sated with you. I hope you feel the same.

Yet, you haven't done anything. The other girl and the monk are prepared for a battle and I feel a mounting frustration shove me to my next statement. Something about how you cannot satisfy a woman in bed and I can see, well beyond _feel _your anger. I do feel a twinge of guilt with that barbed remark and am rightfully repaid with the feel of your fist connecting to my jaw. I fall back and almost take a deadly fall over the ledge. A flash of adrenaline and I lunge at you.

I feel you beneath me, struggling to take control, and I can almost allow myself to forget the others. With a quick thought I jump back and challenge you to a one-on-one battle with me. You glare at me and I take that as a yes. Without a backward glance, I race towards a dangerous forest rightfully nicknamed Travelers Death Wish. If you didn't know your way through or had a great sense of direction and strength, you would be dead within 24 hours. You follow me with deathly purpose and my hearts in my throat. I have been waiting for this moment since our last fight but that pesky gang of yours intends to follow.

I begin the task of losing them. I know you'd find me and with little regret, I run into the heart of the densely packed woods. Finally, I stop in the area where we had had our first time.

It's a small clearing, probably created by some large demon or the forest itself and the light of the day is cutting through the green leaves of the trees and plants to give it a soft green luminous glow. The wind I raised twists dead plant life into a strange dance off into the shadows. This place is in the open but some how secluded, yours, mines, ours, like our relationship. Those fools won't find us and that's what I want.

You're here within a minute, my plan succeeding, as the others aren't behind you. You attack, I'm pressed hard against a small rock while you straddle me. Your fists make contact with my chest and face and the masochism in me revels in it. Each blasts of pain an explosion of ecstasy. I lift my hips high off the ground and knock you off your balance.

Quickly I pounce on you and throw a punch at your face. My attacks do not hold the danger of going too far or the bite they could. I know you note this and I can see your pupils expand. I need you to control me but I know I won't just give in, you'll have to break me, and I crave that. I can taste it on my tongue and a small moan passes my lips, no louder then a breath. This was going to be great! We continue this violent dance for what seems forever and I make my move.

Leaning forward, I 'accidentally' brush my lips over yours. Harshly grinding my hips against you as the rush of our fight brings me to an erotic peek as well as sight. You have pulled away and distanced yourself but there is no denying yours or my own arousal. You honorably ignore them and begin to walk a circle; I follow your lead, but can't honor this unwritten code.

Yet we've both been reduced to panting, like fish out of water. Our fight taking more out of me then I expected. I can feel the anger in your glance and it makes my arousal stiffen just a bit more. We're both sitting across from each other, leaning against some sort of plant life, and I can't ignore it. Your there, I want you, I need you, and I'll make you realize you want this, me, to.

Tearing off the scrap of fabric I have used as clothing, I note how your eyes linger on my growing organ. Your eyes, they feel like hands on me and a soft moan echoes throughout the area. I note your own has grown a bit as well and I take pleasure in that. You look at me as if I won't do it but my fantasy-inducing creature, I will.

Gripping my erection, I slowly pull my hand up the hardening flesh. My head falls back and I can feel myself bite into the soft tissue of my lip. The sensation of my hands something I've come to know and love. Nothing, no matter what, can beat the sensation of bringing yourself to that release. I drag my nails roughly over the sensitive flesh and softly cry out at the flash of pain.

Opening my eyes to see you watching intently, I shudder and continue. Pressing my back harder into the rough bark of the tree and I pick up a little more speed. My eyes flutter shut as I feel the heat spread from my groin to my head and toes. I want you to experience this with me. I need you to do this with me and I sense you rise. My eyes snap open, a inane fear you'd leave, filling me and I stop my self gratification, only to realize your moving closer.

Your voice takes on that husky timbre I've dreamed about as my name falls from your lips in an almost pleading manner but I begin to stroke myself with renewed vigor. My eyes never leaving you as you slowly make your way closer to me. It has to have been the longest minutes of my life, waiting for you to tower above me, right where you should. You make no move to touch me as you whisper 'why now' but I can see it in your stance, you will. I ignore you and apply more pressure. I'm getting so close now and I cannot wait.

You lean forward and touch my shoulder. It feels as if you had touched my groin instead and I cry out. You freeze and I note the pulse in your neck jumps. You're debating with yourself, aren't you? Running a tongue over my lips, I begin to move my hips, and noting with mounting pleasure, your eyes are glued to the sight. I pick up speed. I'm contemplating how long you'll last before you give in and decide to give a push in my direction.

I pull my hands away and whimper, begging you to touch me, my hand brushing over your own member, and I'm rewarded with a low groan. You lean forward and take me into your hand, starting a powerful piston motion over me and I move my hips eagerly into the long awaited contact. You slip one hand up my chest, the muscles jumping beneath the callused pads of your fingers, and you growl into my mouth. Thrusting your tongue savagely into my parting lips as I hope your arousal will later mimic into me.

The scent of you, the scenic area, and I, fill our lungs with each drag for air. Like our own drug, I feel myself tremble against you and I love your scent. That mixed half-breed aroma I've come to love and fantasy about. The sweetly sick smell of our sweat while its mingling with the crisp and freshness of our natural setting. I push myself against you in a desperate need for the feel of you touching me, completely. I've grown addicted to it and I know you have.

Your hands differ from mines and yet their the same. Battle harden yet some how rougher then my own, why my misfit enchanter? I shamelessly pump my hips into your hand while verbalizing my pleasure. You bite down, hard, into my bottom lip and I cry out as I come. How would you know? You are the sadist to my masochism, my life's morbid version of Romeo & Juliet I just hope we have a better ending.

You continue to mercilessly pump me after, until you've gotten every drop from my orgasm. Licking away at the blood dribbling from my opened lip and I'm amazingly submissive, now. You yank my head back, dragging your teeth over the exposed line of my throat, and nuzzling the nape of my neck. I can feel you nip the tender flesh there and I encourage you to bite harder with moans and whimpers. You give in and I feel the throb of pain jerk the muscles in your hand between my thighs.

You laugh into my throat as I shudder beneath you. I know I'll be sore later but it'll be worth it, every last ache, and pain. The other hand has begun to lightly rub my nipple and I give a soft whine as I press my chest harder into the stimulation. I feel a nail dig into the sensitive skin of my nipple and cry out. I can feel your body tightening, preparing for what would eventually come, and I can't wait.

Fuck submission. I grip a fistful of fabric and yank you on me as I twist my body to fall onto my back. Your hand jerks the vulnerable skin of my penis and it rips a cry from my throat. I can feel it as it begins to harden under your lean fingers and I arch against you. Growling a command to remove your clothing and you oblige with rapid haste. I watch, mesmerized by the quickly exposed skin. Something I've only seen in flashes and dreams. I greedily run my hands over the smooth skin and let my moans cheer you on to completely nudity. You finally remove the last of your clothing and I smash myself hard against you. We both cry out at the contact and I lift myself up to ask in a whisper if you'll take me from behind like our first time then I nip the lobe of your ear.

I brush my thumbs over your nipples and hear a low growl as a reply. Slipping my head down your chest I kiss and licking every inch of bare flesh. With a little help from your hands, I easily take the head of you into my starved mouth and work my way to completely engulfing you. I know you'll do it, take me like our first time.

You groan and begin an impulsive thrust of your hips. I never believed that for one moment you had a great amount of patience. You taste better then anything I've ever eaten. I know this one joining won't be enough, they never are, but I'll think of that later when the need for you grows. I take you farther into my throat and just as quickly, pull away. You try to yank my head back yet I can do that later. I want you in me and I moan this to you. Your erection twitches at my words and I slip three fingers into my mouth. I've missed the feel of you pumping in and out of me.

I give you a beautiful sight of me as I slip my saliva-slicked fingers behind me. I wince as I shove a finger past the resistant ring of muscle. The pain seems to shoot directly to my stiff erection. You don't blink as I manage to stretch myself and slowly move my hips against my fingers. Scissoring them sporadically, I groan at the pain, that ring of muscle slowly relenting to my ruthless digits. I pull my fingers out and roll onto my hands and knees.

You spread my thighs farther apart as well as my cheeks and slip a curious finger into me. I arch my back sharply and cry out, pushing back against you. I've never dreamt of anything like this. You grin and with little warning, impale me onto your hard member. I scream and you moan into my ear that they would have heard that and then begin to pound into me. I'm thrusting against you and we're making those noises I've been dying to hear. They fill my ears and I feel you press your back full against mine and begin to stroke me in time with your thrusts.

I feel you come first, a near scream torn from you lips, and I quickly join you as we pump to the slowly fading glory. I shudder against you and you quickly pull out, slipping between my thighs and spreading my cheeks to present me to your eyes. With no forewarning, I feel your teeth bite into the flesh of my left cheek and I know you'll leave a perfect imprint of your teeth. Then your mouth suctions itself over me and I cry out again, moving my hips against your imploring tongue, as it pushes past the muscle and wiggles inside me.

Rolling me over quickly, you take my flaccid cock into your mouth and clean me. I manage to twist myself and take you into my mouth. You taste divine. I'm weakly thrusting into your mouth and I can feel you do the same to me. With a sad realization you remove yourself from me and I yank you back into a breath stealing kiss.

Your tongues rubbing over mine and vice-versa as we moan into each other's mouths. The taste of each other a drug we've needed and craved. Where you and I began and end fades. You tangle your fingers into my hair and with a quick yank, snap my head back. You, in a harsh movement, bite into the flesh of my throat and pulling my head farther back, bite into the muscle of my chest, over my right nipple. You pull away to give a nip at the red colored nub before pulling away completely, snatching your nearly useless pants as you distance yourself from me and yanked them on.

I hear them, they've found us now and we both lock eyes. Another time? The unasked question hangs in the air, answered by neither, and probably never will. If either of us reply then it makes a promise and that means it makes this sex _more_. This carnal attraction could disappear after the next joining or the next. We agreed to never promise something we don't know for true and I give one last longing glance before I twist and take off.

The pull of sore, bruised flesh and muscle steals a moan from my lips. I won't shower anytime soon, I won't forget your taste or anything that happened today, and I know you won't. Till next time my forbidden fruit. I can already feel the need for you again. I debate with myself over what I feel and what I desire. What if they found out? I wouldn't give a fuck.

You will go back to the dimwit girl and I will go after another women or wait for our next fight. Either you will start it or I will. Whoever needs it more and this time, it was me. I know you enjoy these meetings but I wonder if you'll ever be sated? I come to the startling realization that I never will.

I stop my sprint and look back. I've gotten far, again you're a black speck, and I want you all over again. The winds are a welcomed sensation on my spent organ and body. I look down at myself. Bruises and dried blood cover my body. A lovely reminder of our union and next time, I hope to leave you with a few. Till next time, farewell my addiction.

**O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o**

Yes, yes, yes! I know Romeo & Juliet weren't known back then, but :P!

**A/N: **YES! I MADE KOGA A MASOCHIST! If you have a problem with that then don't read it...duh...Woot! I'm hoping this will work as a sorta parting gift and if you'd like a certain paring, reply and I'll see what I can do! Well on to the Tainted Love Story! The plot thickens! WHOOHOO! I love fucking with people:P I have no idea why I spaced it, but I think it's cuz I have to... oh well!! It was 4 pages before the spacing... ..;


End file.
